How to Be a Chief
by Firebeach47
Summary: This appears after the 2nd HTTYD movie, but it will give away no spoilers for at least a month after HTTYD2 is out. Anyways, this is a great story, it's got some fluffiness amongst the characters, some fighting, some sadness, a bit of everything, and the name says most of it: Adventures and incidents that Hiccup and his best bud, Toothless get into. Review to tell me how I'm doing!


It had been over a week since the incident. Astrid was worried. For Hiccup. Ever since Toothless had defended him and defeated the Enemy, he hardly showed his face around Berk anymore. Heck, she didn't even see him that much. Everytime she went into the chief's house, it was empty. His eyes had lost that glint to them. That glint that showed his soul, the one she loved. He clung to Toothless, never leaving him, and Toothless did the same. He was somehow more protective of his friend ever since they had both nearly died by Drago. She had seen him the day before yesterday, just as the sun had come up. Hiccup and his dragon were riding below the clouds, over the sun. She sighed and looked out her window, craning her head to see the sky from her bed. The clouds looked warm as the bright sun began to break through the cold black night, just touching the clouds. She waited for several minutes, looking for any sign of them. Then she saw it. She bolted out of her bed, hopped out her window and woke her dragon. It was a flash of black across the sun, hardly visible to the untrained eye, but she had seen it every day, either at sunset or sunrise. Stormfly ruffled her wings and cocked her head at Astrid, her eyes seemingly tired in the brisk air of the morning. "I know it's early girl, but we have to go." She hopped onto her dragons back just as the dragon took off towards the sunrise. It took longer than Astrid had expected to reach the place where she had seen them. The wind was blowing hard against them, and by the time they got there, her dragon was panting with effort and swaying in the wind, trying to stay steady. "Where the devil did he go? HICCUP!?" She screamed as loudly as she could. Stormfly screeched as well. She yelled for him a few more times, each time getting softer. Stormfly was growing hot underneath her and was shaking at the effort it was taking her to maintain their position. Astrid rubbed her head. "It's alright girl, he's not coming." She was going to tell her to turn around when a rather large gust of wind hit them and Stormfly swayed violently, nearly tipping Astrid overboard. Astrid suddenly had an idea. She whispered to Stormfly, so she wouldn't freak out when Astrid did what she was about to do. She waited for another gust of wind, and when it hit her, she loosened her grip around Stormly and allowed herself to fall. She screamed as she fell, but that was just to attract Hiccup's attention. She had complete faith he would be there to catch her. About halfway down, she began to get worried. Seconds away from hitting the water, she yelled for Stormfly. "Ummm… Stormfly! STORMFLY!" From far above her, Stormfly leaped downwards, rushing to catch her rider. Astrid knew Stormfly would never make it. The last thought she had before she hit the surface of the waves, was: "This was a really, really, dumb idea."

Toothless's ears twitched. They twitched three more times before Hiccup finally asked: "Is there a problem Toothless?" Toothless rumbled and turned his head back to Berk. "Do you hear something?" Toothless suddenly started to turn around, and Hiccup quickly switched the gears with his foot to make it so they didn't go out of control. Toothless started speeding downwards and towards Berk, pumping his powerful wings to their max endurance. "Okay then Bud, I guess we're going that way. Hiccup smiled as he felt the wind against his face. They whipped through a cloud and Hiccup could suddenly see the water right below him. Toothless had no intention in slowing down. "What are you doing Toothless? TOOTHLESS!?" Hiccup yelped and heaved a deep breath in, just as the dragon dove into the frigid water. As seen as they hit the water they were weightless, but Toothless did a sort of Dolphin swim down lower in the water. Hiccup, who had no idea what was going on, and was running out of breath, fast, grabbed hold of Toothless's neck and squeezed his eyes shut. Moment later, Toothless stopped going down, and warbled underwater. Hiccup opened his eyes to see the most reckless person he had ever known, over 10 feet below the surface of the ocean. He grabbed hold of her frigid hand and hauled her onto Toothless back, and as soon as Toothless saw they were safely on him, he began to haul them back up to the surface. Toothless seemed completely calm in the whole situation, but Hiccup's lungs were burning. He needed air, and quick. Suddenly Toothless jolted to a stop, bubbles erupted out of his jaws as he roared underwater, mere feet away from the surface. An enormous shark had sunk it's teeth into the thick of Toothless's tail. Blood soon filled the water, leaving Hiccup blind, gripping Toothless's back with his legs, holding Astrid in his lap and fumbling for his knife. He could feel Toothless's writhing underneath him, trying to get at the shark. Hiccup got his knife and gripped it with his right hand. With his left he shoved Astrid to the surface of the water and, at the same time, gulped a mouthful of bloody water. He was going to pass out at any second, he need air. He saw Toothless's pained filled eyes just before he began to swim back to the surface. Once he felt the air on his face Hiccup inhaled the sweet air. Gulping as much down as he could, he saw Stormfly carrying Astrid in her claws above him, just before he dove back under the red water. He swam back down underwater and flicked on his knife, which emitted a faint flow underwater, but not nearly as much as it did above water, but just enough for him to see what was going on. The shark around Toothless's tail was off, floating dead in the water several arms lengths away, but another shark had one of Toothless's back legs, dragging him deeper in the water as Toothless's fought valiantly against another above his head. Hiccup swam lower, trying to reach the shark around Toothless's leg, unable to think. All he knew, was he had to get the shark of off Toothless, before… His thought's trailed off. Once Hiccup got to Toothless's head, he grabbed hold of his front leg and propelled himself of it down to the shark. Jabbing forward with his sword, he hit the shark, not killing it, but forcing it to move away from Toothless and stumble away from his sinking body. Hiccup was trying not to think about all of the blood pouring out of Toothless, not knowing how much was his dragons, or the sharks. He began to run out of the breath again, his legs and arms numb with cold as he reached up to thrust his arm down, not feeling much as he did so, but moving himself up to Toothless's face. His eyes were closed and he didn't look like he was breathing, Hiccup hit Toothless's face, trying to no avail to wake him up. He shook his dragon's head, telling him to wake up, to get out of the water. All that came out were bubbles from Hiccup's mouth. He looked above him and saw more sharks circling above them. He couldn't feel his body, it was just floating there, eyes turned up to the sun, watching as the sharks covered his view of the brilliant light above him. He hugged his best friend's neck and accepted Death.


End file.
